


Here, Let me help

by CookedFruit



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: AU where Jake is Fitz's Side hoe not Olivia, Blow Jobs, M/M, Messy, Summer, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookedFruit/pseuds/CookedFruit
Summary: While Fitz is trying on new suits he gets interrupted by an intriguing Jake laying in bed. It's hot in the summer, so who needs to wear a suit anyway?





	Here, Let me help

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been writing smut for myself for a while but this is the first time I'm posting online, If you have any critiques for my writing let me know!! 
> 
> I like writing with prompts to get me started to the prompt for this was: “Wow - you look… amazing.” 
> 
> I also love this ship and think it's lowkey underrated :P So expect more?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

On this hot summer afternoon, Jake laid only in his boxers on the presidential bed, eating from a bag of potato chips and watching the open closet door as Fitz was trying on some new suits.

“I can’t imagine what being in a suit would feel like right now, just being in my boxers is hot for me,” Jake said jokingly. Jake is a large man coming to 6’1 and built with muscle, so no wonder why he was dying in this heat. His pecs were nice and pillow like and he had nice arms that were constructed over time and hard work. He laid there stretching and using his feet to reposition the fan towards his body 

“Jake you have to be fucking kidding me,” Fitz said coming out of the closet and swatting Jake’s foot away from the fan then finished tightening his tie. The man was wearing a new navy blue suit with a simple white tie which was tailored perfectly to show off all of the right things, and Jake couldn’t imagine anything more handsome.

“Wow - you look… amazing.” Jake said as he felt up the bulge in his boxers, using a slow drawl in his words as he looks his lover up and down. Those genuine words made Fitz blush, his face turning a peachy color. He was quick however to go into the boss mode to the other man slumped on his bed.

“You got crumbs all over my bed, idiot.” Fitz annoyingly growled and started cleaning off the sheet.

“You’re just grumpy because Mellie isn’t here to clean up after you.” Jake joked as he looked at Fitz’s icy white tie which now swung in front of his face, and became so tempting.  
Fitz was caught off guard when suddenly Jake grabbed him by the tie and pulled him onto the bed. As Fitz surprisingly fell on his back Jake rolled on top of him causing more heat in the room.

“Jake come on, this is a new suit.” Fitz said trying to get up which Jake responded with quickly using his feet to hold his arms down. “Some B613 training for you.” Jake whispered while looking Fitz in the eyes giving a wink. Fitz’s body relaxed as Jake took control of the situation.

“You can’t expect me to not do anything with you looking this hot.” Jake softly said as he touched both of their noses together. At this point, Jake’s bulge was growing and was rubbing against the other man’s fitted pants. “Jake you’re teasing me.” Fitz said giggling a little. “It’s what I’m good at.” 

Jake unbuttoned Fitz’s shirt revealing the fuzzy chest he loves so much. “Mr. President you taste so good.” Jake murmured as he kissed Fitz’s pecs tasting the man he adores. Fitz was sensitive around his nipples and Jake knew that, using it against him. “Jake don’t stop, it feels so good.” Fitz said as a dribble of sweat fell down from his brow. 

Jake sucked at the president’s nipple, getting them harder and harder. He licked not just the nipple but the surrounding area getting the stud’s chest hair wet and savoring the manly taste in his mouth. “Fuck Jake.” Fitz said starting to get jumpy again. The man being held down just wanted to jack off because at this point his dick was pressing against the fitted pants. Jake made a trail of warm kisses up to Fitz’s lips where he bit the bottom one, feeling an electric sensation. 

“Aww, boss man needs to push one out doesn’t he?” Jake joked as he now laid his head on the plush chest and used one of his free hands to unzip the president’s pants which popped out a fully erect seven inch dick.

“No underwear?” Jake said intriguingly. “It’s hot out don’t judge me.” Fitz said blowing the hair out of his face. As Fitz is now extremely relaxed (and horny), Jake release’s Fitz’s hands from capture so he can move down to start giving head to the other man.

Jake takes Fitz’s pants off completely and kicks his own boxers off while Fitz works on his jacket and shirt. Fitz’s legs are now spread as Jake lies in between them licking the President’s dick from the tip down to base getting a manlier taste than from the chest. “Wow, Fitzy you taste real good.” Jake said as he smacked his face with the large dick. “Come on Jake, stop teasing.”

The special agent bobbed his head on the other mans large and erect dick. Fitz wrapped his fingers through Jake’s hair and was pushing the head further down onto the cock. Jake used on hand to hold the base and the other to hold the large balls that Fitz was packing.

“God damn Jake, this is why I love you.” Fitz moaned with pleasure as he started thrusting his hips further into Jake’s mouth. Jake wasn’t playing around when he starting pushing himself further and further, gagging each time Fitz hit the back of his throat. Jake took a breath for a little and started harshly jacking Fitz off and instead started sucking on the big balls that hung low. 

Jake could only fit one ball in his mouth at once, choking on his gems yet in heaven. “Dude you’re killing me.” Fitz said as he was felt like he was getting closer, gripping onto the sheets. Jake left the balls and went back onto attempting to deep throat his lover’s dick. 

Using his tongue Jake wrapped around Fitz’s dick and continued to suck on the tip and jack off the president into his mouth. Fitz started bucking his hips even more as he got closer to his load. “Jake I’m about to cum.” Fitz said running out of breath. Jake stuck his wide tongue and stuck Fitz’s dick’s head on top of it as he quickly and firmly yanked at the length of the dick. 

Fitz was quick to release his warm load into Jake’s mouth. As the creamy substance hit the back of his mouth he closed his mouth to get all of the cum he could. “Jesus fucking Christ Jake.” Fitz said as he kept both hands on top of Jake’s head and let out a huge exhale. 

As Jake came off of the dick he looked Fitz in the eye and swallowed his whole load wiping his lips off and licking the leftover cum off Fitz’s head. 

Jake, tired but happy, laid his head down on Fitz’s thighs and looked up at the ceiling. Fitz also looked up at the ceiling putting one arm behind his head revealing his bushy pit and using his other hand to stroke Jake’s hair.

“That was some of the best head I have ever had.” Fitz said as he was still breathing heavily. 

“Anything for you Mr. President.” Jake said heavy breathy as well. 

“I love you, Jake.” Fitz said without a stutter.

“I love you to Fitzy.” Jake responded.


End file.
